The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a vehicle steering wheel to a steering shaft.
A conventional apparatus for connecting a steering wheel to a vehicle steering shaft includes an opening in a hub of the steering wheel which receives an end portion of the steering shaft. A set screw is supported in a radially extending bore in the hub of the steering wheel. The set screw engages the end of the steering shaft to hold the steering wheel on the steering shaft.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus includes a steering shaft rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. A steering wheel has a hub for connection to an axial end of the steering shaft. The hub has a tapered surface defining an opening into which the axial end of the steering shaft extends. A collet has a tapered radially outer surface engageable with the tapered surface of the hub and a radially inner surface engageable with the axial end of the steering shaft. A fastener connects the steering wheel to the steering shaft. The fastener applies force to the collet to force the radially outer tapered surface of the collet into engagement with the tapered surface defining the opening in the hub.